demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Dominions
Animals The communication with animals and the control of animals. The more intelligent the animal, the easier it is to communicate with and the harder it is to control. Power Based: The better control you have over animals. Control Based: The better communication you have with animals. Astral Projection A rather dangerous dominion, seated in the ability to separate the human soul from the host’s body; in other words, leaving the demon as the only one occupying the body. The soul is undetectable except by stronger empaths and psychics, and can go about spying, peeping, or haunting as it pleases. It is rumored that legendary levels of mastery can mean the ability to manipulate objects in the physical world while in spirit, and stronger demons can even control the human body on its own so that it is safe while the human soul roams. However, primal demons can often get antsy and fearful when left alone for too long in their host; the human psyche/brain can be very damaged from a disconnect between demon and human. Tread carefully with this dominion. Power Based: The more objects you can manipulate in the physical world as mastery grows, and the more information you can remember after returning to spirit form (no, you do not remember everything at first). Control Based: The longer you can stay away from your body without repercussion in one projection, and the less cooldown you have until the next use (astral projecting is powerful, but taxing on the human body and demon soul). Dreams The ability to create, induce or control dreams or daydreams. Power Based: The easier it is to induce dreams in your target. The more powerful/realistic these dreams or good feelings will be. Powerful dream dominions can bypass mental blocks put on by psychics and other magical barriers. Control Based: The easier it is to create specific dream scenarios (i.e. making someone have a wet dream about another) in someone’s head (these dreams will not feel very realistic to the target at lower levels of mastery). A control basis also makes it easier to manipulate an already existing dream. Hallucinations The ability to create, induce or control hallucinations. Power Based: The easier it is to make these illusions, as well as the more powerful/realistic these hallucinations will be. Legends have been able to vex victims so harshly that they end up taking their own life. Control Based: The easier it is to create specific hallucinations (i.e. showing the person a graphic, bloody depiction of a deceased relative). You can typically tell when you are being put under an illusion as well. Mimicry The ability to perfectly mimic watched actions or even dominions. Only higher levels of mimicry can bring true 100% mimicry and even enhancement of mimicked dominions. **Characters can mimic things they watch online/on television, if said things are in the realm of possibility (i.e. they can’t grow wings because they watched Lady Pegasus do it in Adventureland). Power Based: The more watched actions you can mimic at once. If you watch someone successfully jump from one building to another, and then triple backflip to the ground to land without getting hurt, it’d be easier for you to perfectly mimic all these actions in a mere second. On higher levels of mastery, you could also be dodging bullets matrix style while doing all the above (given you’ve seen “The Matrix” of course). Control Based: The easier it is to recall actions watched in the past. Actions you watched months ago can be recalled in a second on higher levels of mastery. Control based mimicry usually learns how to mimic other dominions easier/quicker as well, but is lacking in the amount of time able to sustain the copied dominion (in most cases of lower mastery being a couple minutes at once). Omnipresence The ability to split fractions of one's consciousness off and implant it into another place to have the information relayed to self. The user is essentially in multiple places at once. However, the more fractions split off the more divided their strength and the weaker they are. Power Based: The ability to plant part of one's consciousness in inanimate things or structures for a limited time. Control Based: The ability to plant part of one's consciousness into a willing participate for a limited time and share the information their senses gather. Pathfinding Ability to find places, people, or objects over a certain distance, regardless of whether these things or people are obscured or hidden. Power Based: You can find things at further distances and follow longer paths, but get tripped up if there is too much intricacy or magic barriers guarding the way. Control Based: You can follow more intricate paths and find people hidden under the deepest magical obstacles, however your senses get muddled at greater distances. Precognition The ability to see into the immediate future or past events of ones own self or another's by touch. Power Based: The easier it is to see a longer span of time for one's future. Particularly good for sensing danger. Control Based: The easier it is to see a longer span of time for another's future or peer into their recent history. Requires physical touch. Scrying The ability to see past, present, and possible futures in reflective surfaces or in smoke or steam. Power Based: The farther away in time and space you can call visions from. Control Based: The more detailed the visions become. Psychic A psychic is a wide-encompassing dominion that can foster great power over time. Psychics dabble in fortune telling and manipulation. Psychics can also put strong mental blocks in people’s minds, making them forget certain memories or even keep secrets locked in destructive magic, so that should they die, someone could not extract that information from their head (they, of course, can also reverse these effects and even break locks put on by weaker psychics or magic). Psychics have a deep resonation with the Astral Plane as well, and if they focus hard enough, they can detect all other spirits in their vicinity, even if they are not in physical form. Psychics are known for being able to talk to the dead as well, but that is neither here nor there as far as a confirmation in reality goes. To top it all off, psychics are able to place horrible curses of luck, or blessings of fortune on willing targets (meaning, someone who agrees to subject themselves to a fortune telling). Power Based: You focus on fortune telling and manipulation. A lesser mastery psychic cannot alter others’ luck at all, but can alter their own slightly (small things, i.e. someone gives them the wrong amount of change back at a register-- bad: too little change-- good: too much change). However, legendary psychics can alter fate in ways unimaginable (big things, i.e. someone doesn’t die when they’re supposed to-- bad: they get hit by a car and pass away years before their life expectancy-- good: they live twenty years longer due to the cancer they were going to have never coming). **These alterations can stretch the imagination, but must remain in the realm of possibility. Think of this alteration as a multiplier. Even if you multiply the chances of something with a 0% chance of happening by 10000, there will still be a 0% chance of it happening (ex. 0 x 10000 = 0). It is also important to remember that fortune telling is not the same as scrying, but moreso a foggy reading on situations with the highest probability. Lesser mastery of fortune telling is basically guessing, but as a psychic masters more of their craft, fortune telling can be clear in predicting an actual path for a person and better understanding their emotions. Control Based: You focus on mind barriers, from putting locks on super hush hush secrets, to unlocking someone’s full potential or lifting a curse. A very controlled psychic can erase pages of pages of memory from someone’s mental book, and can even explore the deepest mechanisms of the human brain. Control based psychics are typically good at reading a person’s behaviors and ticks, although not to be confused with an Empath, they are very detective-like at higher levels of mastery. Control based psychics are usually the ones that can easily sense spirits and even talk with them at higher levels of mastery. Psychometry The ability to absorb memories/knowledge from objects. Power Based: Objects of significance will “call” to you, but the depth of information gathered from each is basic/limited, requiring users to piece together the information themselves. Control Based: More accurate, vivid, and in-depth information may be absorbed through the object, but the harder it is to initially connect. Reflections The ability to manipulate reflections and see deeper truths in reflections. Power Based: The easier it is to manipulate reflections and cause others to see reflections rather than true representations of life. Control Based: The more information you can can draw from reflections. Telekinesis The ability to manipulate objects and others at will with the mind. Power Based: The more inanimate objects you can move at once. Control Based: The more living creatures you can move at once. Telepathy The ability to communicate using the mind and to read the minds of others. Power Based: The better you are at communicating messages. Control Based: The better you are at reading minds. Duplicity The ability to detect others’ lies and keep your own lies from detection. Power Based: The more your lies will be believed. Control Based: The easier it is to detect others’ lies. Empathy The ability to fully interpret and replicate the emotions of others. An empath often experiences mood swings at lower levels when in large crowds of people if they are unable to control their dominion. Whereas more controlled empaths may lack the strength to ward off powerful demons. Power Based: The better you are at warding off bad energies, but less able to control and understand the emotions interpreted. Control Based: The better you are at controlling and understanding interpreted emotions, but less capable of warding off bad energies.